A Week In Gohan's Life
by Nekochanrebirth
Summary: GV in later chapters.....Ever wonder what would happen in a perfectly plotted week in Gohan's life? Well Read this fic and find out
1. Bad old memeories

Disclaimer : I dont own DBZ or DBGT or else I would be livin in a huge mansion with maids and butlers everywhere ( kinda reminds me of Hurcule) :(  
  
*Just so you know Goku is alive and there is no Buu saga.  
  
A Week In A Saiyan's Life  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Old Memories  
  
Sunday - It was a normal day at the sons residence( A/N yeah right),Goku was bieng hit with Chi-Chi's frying pan for trying to sneak food in his mouth before the food was even served, Gohan was studying for his upcoming school exams( A/N yes,Gohan is already in school) and Goten was playing around in the yard.  
  
Gohan was really tired due to the fact that he was up all night thinking if his life could become any worse. He had to worry about school and acting "normal" in public and in top of all of that there was this girl in his school by the name of Videl Satan that just would'nt leave him alone. Videl's been like a stalker always folowing him around ever since the first day of school right after the Gold fighter inncindent, and in top of all of that she was Mr.Satans duaghter(A.K.A Hurcule).  
  
In school all the jocks referred Gohan as a nerd(quote)dork, all the girls(exept videl) thought of him as the most hotest guy ever in the planet, all the nerds(no offense to nerds) thought of him as The Great Gohan "King Of Strait A's"and to top it all off his homeroom and gym teachers were gay so they found Gohan very "attractive".  
  
  
  
Gohan kept in thought about his first day in school,of coarse he still remembered since it was one of the most strangest days in his life.  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Wake up Gohan it's almost time for school ,yelled an agrivated mother upset that her son was going to be late for his first day at school. Just five more minutes,begged an extremly tired Gohan that wasnt used to the idea of waking up so early in the morning.  
  
"JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES"! screeched Chi-Chi, when I was your age I could more useful things than sleep for five minutes she yelled. like what? asked Gohan , Like get to school in time before I hit you over the head with my.....wait don't say it! screamed a horrifyed Gohan,..with my frying pan of doom said Chi-Chi with an evil vioce to make even the most power biengs bow down to her. Gohan knew that the scariest thing in this world were evil moms and even worse evil moms with frying pans and just the thought of his mom with a frying pan in her hand made him feel ill. Fine i'll get up Gohan said with a sleepy tone, and hurry up or you are going to suffer the consequences yelled Chi-Chi as her eldest son was headed to the shower. My lifes full of unsufferd consequences mummered Gohan, what was that young man Chi-Chi asked while glaring at her son,uh nothing mom,said Gohan prying that his mother didn't hear him,...  
  
well thats good, now hurry up before my frying pan makes it way to your skull Chi-Chi yelled to her son right before he got in the shower.  
  
It took Gohan no more than five minutes to get all dressed and ready, thanks to his saiyan speed. When reached the kitchen he was'nt suprised to see his father and brother eating away. What did suprise him though was the fact that they were awake this early in the morning!.Chi-Chi gave Gohan a plate and immidiatly he began stuffing his face, but was interupted two minutes later by Chi-Chi who handed him some zeni and bookbag and told him to be on his way. Gohan did as he was told , because the last thing that he wanted to do was aggrivate his mother even more. As Gohan ran out the door then flew of he thought that sometimes his mother can be scarier than Vegeta   
  
"The Arrogant Prince Of All Saiyans".  
  
Gohan was flying at full speed until he reached Satan City. He would have flown all the way to school but then thought that "normal" people would mistake him for an alien disguised as a human or something( A/N thats kinda true).Then Gohan looked at his watch and realized he only had five minutes to get to school, but stopped when he saw a bunch of police crowded around a bank. Apparantly it was a bank robbery(duh)and inside there were robbers stuffing their doller sign($) bags with money and terrorizing their hostages with Britiny Spears music and with their guns as well. Gohan could'nt take the agony he had to ki blast the radio that was making that horrible music,but then decided not to because that would'nt be "normal".   
  
All of a sudden this girl jumped out of nowhere and ran in to the bank for two reasons   
  
1-she was a crime fighter 2-she suffered from BSMMP syndrome  
  
(Britany Spears Makes Me Puke). This mystery girl had black hair and blue eyes   
  
( A/n gee, I wonder who that is?), Gohan was amazed by this girls speed, she was very fast for a human anyway. This mystery girl managed to turn off the radio that was making the people in the bank almost commit suicide,but was outmatched when trying to fight the evildoers (A/N I love saying that),so Gohan went to an alley,turned super and went to help her. Gohan beat all of them one by one in just a matter of seconds which suprised the girl since it usually took her a few minutes to beat up only one person. She suddenly noticed an OHS badge on him and knew that he went to her school. Gohan grabbed the robbers by their shirts and threw them in front of the police then flew off leaving a cheering crowd, confused police and a very pissed off girl.  
  
Gohan reached the schools roof right on time and went to his class( A/N he got his schedule in the mail, lucky huh!)  
  
"Class we have a new student that's going to attend our class so make him feel welcomed" said a teacher otherwise known as Mr.Hankey.  
  
"Please welcome our new student" Mr.Son Gohan, He got a perfect score in his entrance exam so maybe you might learn a thing or two from him said Mr. Hankey as he watched Gohan with hearts in his eyes. Gohan moved away from his teacher thinking if he was crazy or something, at that exact time the students made their little comments about Gohan,  
  
Jocks:What a dork  
  
Girls: What a cutie, I wonder if he has a girlfriend  
  
Nerds: All hail the "Great Gohan"  
  
Mr. Hankey: He's really attractive even to me, to bad I can't hit on him,   
  
the last time I tried that I almost got fired  
  
As soon as Gohan heard that comment from Mr.Hankey he moved away from him as far as possible.   
  
All of a sudden a girl ran through the door "sorry im late,I was justout fighting crime" said the girl. "Try not to let it happen again Ms. Videl, by the way this is Gohan" said Mr.Hankey with hearts still in his eyes. " Take him to the right next to your's since it's empty and treat him nice, but not too nice that's my job". Videl looked at her teacher in disgust but did as she was told,but noticed that this new student looked like that gold fighter person back at the bank,after all he did have the same uniform,spiky hair and THE BADGE,but the mysterious golden haired fighter had gold hair and green eyes and this dude had black hair and eyes. I'm gonna keep my eyes on you Mr.Gohan Videl though.   
  
All the jocks started laughing at Gohan since their teacher hit on him in his first day, all the girls were mad because they did'nt want anybody to hit on the hot new kid especially their gay teacher, and all the nerds had their own self pity for their god.  
  
"Hiya cutie" said a blonde haired girl with a perky tone  
  
(A/N gee, I wonder who she also is)  
  
"My name is Erasa(A/N now we know),this is Sharpner,Gohan looked at the boy with long hair but all he got was a "What do you want super nerd" from him.  
  
"Oh,don't mind Sharpner he tends to be an idiotic jerk "sometimes". With that statement Videl fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh and that girl thats cracking up like a demented person is Videl"Erasa said with her usual perky tone.  
  
"By the way, do you Know who Videl's father is?" asked Erasa unaware that Gohan had no possible clue." It's the almighty HURCULE!" said Erasa with stars in her eyes *_*.  
  
"But you must know that already ...I mean Hurcule is the worlds savior and anybody who does'nt agree should burn,die and go to HFIL" slowly said Erasa with a more serious tone in her voice. Gohan just nodded in agreement for two reasons   
  
1-He did'nt want anybody think he was strange for not knowing at first who the worlds biggest liar was.  
  
2-He did'nt want to face the wrath of Erasa, In Gohan's life he never feared anything but two things *A woman's temper and * it   
  
(A.K.A -THE FRYING PAN THAT CAN CRACK GOHANS SKULL IN TWO)  
  
Two hours of bordom U.S.A (A/N I think so anyway) have passed and it was finally lunch time,which was Gohan's favorite time of day. Gohan's school had a huge backyard so many students found it amusing to go outside wth their lunches, since they got to run around and make more noise in the cafeteria.Gohan took his lunch out but noticed that there was a tiny little bag. Gohan was confused because his mother should have knwn about his eating habits. Gohan opened the tiny bag only to find a senzu bean. He then reliezed how damn smart his mother is for giving him a senzu bean to refill his energy,strength, and stomach.  
  
Videl managed to see Gohan eat the senzu bean and look better than ever.  
  
"If he only eats a small bean for lunch and is satisfied afterwards than I can imagine how his parents starve him at home"whispered Videl with pity for the new kid.  
  
After lunch was gym and Gohan could'nt wait, That was untill he saw his gym teacher. His gym teacher had tight sky blue pants and a tight pink shirt.  
  
"welcome to gaysville" whispered one student,"Ricky Martin wannabe" commented another student.  
  
"Why hello class"this new teacher said out loud so everyone could hear him"My name is Mr.Chico he said while staring at all th guys and ignoring all the girls.   
  
"Iv heard about this loser teacher"said Erasa to Gohan, "Thay say that he is the most gayest person in the world wearing tight pants to try to attract other men,he is also in competition with Mr.Hankey" said Erasa in disgust. Gohan looked at Erasa then looked at Mr.Chico noticing that he was looking at back at him. All of a sudden Mr.Chico blew a kiss at Gohan. Gohan was able to avoid the kiss but fell on the floor while doing so. Gohan was in a hell hole for the past forty -five minutes,trying to avoid any contact with his gym teacher. Finally Gohans first day of school was over, It was good and bad.  
  
Good because he made new freind ,but bad because he encountered teasing jocks,worshiping nerds, and gay teachers.  
  
  
  
-End Of Flashback-  
  
Gohan sat quietly in his desk still thinking,"Oh man its eleven- thirty" Gohan whispered while staring at his watch," Better go to sleep so I wont be late for school tomorrow" said Gohan while walking toward his bed." Move away from the bed" yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why" asked a very confused Gohan."Goten brought a rat in the house and let it loose"said Chi-Chi with and angry tone."And I saw it go into your room" she said afterwards."What" yelled Gohan. Gohan could beat up bears and dinosaurs,but he could'nt stand rats,thay just creeped him out."Dont worry"said Chi-Chi," Iv hired an exterminator ,and he should be here right about now"she said.All of a sudden Gohan heard a KABOOM in the entrance."Right on time" Chi-Chi yelled with joy. A short man appeared in the doorway.He was wearing a blue spandix and an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"VEGETA you made it"said Chi-Chi a little more relieved.  
  
"The baka woman told me that you have a rat problem"said Vegeta with his arrogant tone.  
  
"Mom, I know you wanted an exterminator,but is'nt this going to far"said Gohan with a very worried tone,afraid of what dangers Vegeta would cause to his room.  
  
'If I don't get rid of your stuped rat problem,the woman is going to make me sleep in the couch"said Vegeta with an angry tone."So Bulmas got you on a leach mighty prince of saiyans"said Gohan ,about to crack up."Shutup brat, and tell me where this mouse of yours is" said Vegeta trying to restrain himself and not kill Gohan."Mom says its under the bed"Gohan said still laughing."Fine, Ill kill it,but get out of the room so I have space"said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. Gohan stopped laughing,this was serius,Vegeta is telling him to get out of his own room then smirks,who knows what chaos he would cause.  
  
-one hour later-  
  
"Iv finally got you demon mouse,now you will face the wrath of Vegeta", "FINAL FLASH"  
  
KABOOM!."VEGETA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM" screamed an very mad Gohan"I exterminated the demon rodent"said Vegeta with a smirk pointing at a pile of dust."But you also exterminated my room'' said Gohan with a red blur in his eyes.  
  
"So what,I killed the mouse and.............ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...clonk!  
  
Vegeta was about to finish his sentance but was interupted by Chi-Chi's screeching vioce and frying pan.  
  
"So,that's where the baka woman got that evil frying pan" said Vegeta rubbing his sore head. "Well you deserve that for destroying Gohans room"said ChiChi sounding more upset than ever."Well an ugly hag like you should'nt be carrying weapons like that'' Vegeta yelled."Ugly......Hag.....clonk."WHATS YOUR PROBLEM HARPIE"screamed an aggrivated Vegeta. "You are" Chi-Chi yelled back.  
  
Gohan could'nt take it anymore it was twelve forty -five and he was still awake. He grabbed a sleeping bag and went to the living room."when mom and Vegeta fight it suddenly becomes World War three"mummered Gohan as he fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 1  
  
  
  
*please review* 


	2. Monday Mayhem

Disclaimer:I dont own DBZ and if I did Trunks would be all mine.mawahahahahahaha!  
  
*just so you know im not adding saiyaman because he's what makes Gohan a dork  
  
(and if you don't like it tough)  
  
This is the second chapter,so pleaz R&R and enjoy  
  
By the way I appriciate the reviews obedienceschooldropout,Ninetales122,and Gohans chick....Thanx  
  
*Sorry for the bad spelling before!  
  
Now without further ado here's chapter 2 (that rymes^_^)  
  
Chapter 2:Monday Mayhem  
  
Monday-Gohan woke up and went to take a shower. He did'nt get that much sleep because of the arrgument between his mom and Vegeta last night."Well at least now its over and my day might not be so bad today" mummered Gohan as he got out of the shower.  
  
"Oh how wrong you are young saiyan" said a voice up in Kami's lookout.Unfortinatly Dende was drunk and the friendly Mr. popo was high which meant no good news for Gohan,and to top it all off they were'nt alone. Dende invited Frieza and Cell to a tea party. "Like oh my God.....I mean Dende"said a happy Frieza ,"I can't believe I was invited to a tea party...I love tea parties and so does Celly(Frieza and Cell are dating!! work with here)."So why did you invite us to a tea party"Celly...I mean Cell asked."I need help on a strategy to tick Gohan off,because I'v won tickets to go on a vacation and the only way I'd have a reason to go is if Gohan gets mad at me and tries to kill me" said Dende holding up his margerita. "What did Kakkarots son do to you"Frieza asked batting his eyelashes at Celly...erm Cell. "nothing, I just enjoy screwing up his life"...hicup...said Dende even more drunk than before."Hey green dude exactly how many drinks did you have?''asked Cell with curiosity...."I...hiccup..dont know....hiccup......I think....ummm...like about twenty or no it was like thirty or forty...I forgot. Right after Dende said that Frieza and his mate..erm Cell fell down anime style.  
  
"so you want us to help you torture that brat.huh" said an aggrivated cell remembering how Gohan sent him off to HFIL, just because of a dumb kamehameha wave."I'll help out"said Frieza.."for two reasons...1.that brat sent my poor Celly to HFIL and 2. because you invited me to this wonderful tea party" said a very cheerful Frieza."well if Frieza is helping so am I "said Cell standing tall and proud right next to Frieza." "excellent" said dende with a huge grin on his face.  
  
-Back to Gohans life-  
  
"Well mr.son you are late again,but if you and me go out I wont mind" said Mr.Hankey trying to flirt with Gohan."sorry i'll try not to be late again....and my mom forbids me to date untill i'm twenty "said Gohan hoping that saying that he could'nt date untill he was twenty would work and Mr.Hankey would stop flirting with him."Oh well,I'll call you when your twenty and maybe we can work things out said Mr.Hankey a little upset."looks like mr.gay almighty still has the hots for Gohan"mummered Sharpner.  
  
Videl heard and smacked him on the head since she was starting to devolp some kind of crush on Gohan and nobody knew that but herself."Sharpner you are such a mindless jerk do you know that?"......."I mean can you give Gohan a break....he's only been here for five monthes and you keep teasing him. "Why do you care,do you like him or something?"asked Sharpner eyeing Videl."NO,he's just a friend"said Videl slightly blushing,not wanting anyone to discover the truth.Gohan meanwhile was watching the whole scene and kind of blushed a little when Sharpner asked Videl if she liked him or not.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS" said the load speaker. ''THERE IS NEWS THAT OSAMA BINLADEN HAS BEEN SEEN AROUND THIS AREA HE IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS AND IF YOU ENCOUNTER HIM DO WHAT I WOULD DO..... SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND RUN MINDLESSLY AROUND IN CIRCLES...AND THEN AFTER THAT.......AHHHHHHHHHHHHH....PLEASE DONT HURT ME MR.BINLADEN I JUST HAD TO ....BOOM..."TO ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO kNOW I AM OSAMA BINLADEN THE NEW RULER OF YOUR SCHOOL..MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......AND IF ANYONE GET NEAR ME THEIR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh come on,a weirdo just invaded my school and I cant turn super or else everyone will know I Gohan am the ever so famous gold fighter"thought Gohan while the other students except Videl and himself were hidding under their desks."This must be Dende's doing...but how can know my weaknesses are my secrets if he a stupid little midgit that likes getting drunkand messing up my life "thought Gohan.  
  
-On Kamis Lookout-  
  
"A stupid little midgit,huh.....well I assure you Gohan this means war...hahahahahhahahaha.  
  
-Back to Gohan-  
  
"Dende im gonna kill you in varies ways.. first im gonna slice you in half...then im gonna slice you into cubes ....and last but not least im gonna kamehameha your butt to HFIL were you belong you little *beep*  
  
"The last time you screwed up my life I told you that you only had one more chance but now you went too far little green *beep*  
  
-Flashback-*2 months ago*  
  
Gohan was taking his shower in gym when the girls that had a huge crush on him decided to steal his clothes and sell them on ebay to other students(and teachers) in the school who liked Gohan  
  
(I wonder who made the girls that have a huge cruch on Gohan do that ?)and after Gohan got out of the showers the only thing he had on was a towel,so all of his chest was left out to the free world to see.  
  
Gohan went to his locker and could'nt find his clothes anywhere so he went outside and was chased all over the gym by Mr.Chico,and to make things worse for Gohan a girl that liked was able to take a picture of him in a towel and post it in the school newspaper.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
-Kami's lookout-  
  
Dende starts laughing after remembering that event  
  
-back to Gohan-  
  
"first i'll beat up binladen then i'll take care of dende"thought Gohan  
  
"Mr.Hankey can I go to the bathroom"asked Gohan hoping that Mr.Hankey would say yes.  
  
"Gohan I know you are cute but are you also that crazy"said Mr.Hankey in shock of Gohans question.  
  
"butifidontgothenimgonnapeeinmypants"whined Gohan as he ran out the door.  
  
(but if I dont go im gonna pee in my pants)  
  
"Awe man,lost another cute one"mummered Mr.Hankey with his head down in sorrow.  
  
"gotta find binladen gotta find binladen gotta find Binladen" thought Gohan while runnig around in the hallways of his school and then turning super.  
  
After running for about two minutes and beating up Binladens henchmen Gohan finally reached the principles office where he saw something he did'nt wish to see.  
  
In the principles office Gohan saw Binladen making out with his gym teacher on the floor.  
  
"I did'nt know Mr.Chico was that desperate"thought Gohan in digust when all of a sudden Mr.Chico noticed this new golden haired wonder and called him over to join the party.Gohan being strait and all said no and let Binladen make out with his gym teacher for ten more minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later after all the noises going on Gohan decided it was time to beat up Binladen and go home to rest and get his mind of this day.  
  
''Bindladen your time is up" said Gohan while walking through the door.  
  
"Fine ill kill you and get back to my bussiness" said Binladen while grabbing his gun and trying to shoot Gohan but poorly misses. After Binladens bullets run out Gohan takes this chance and beats him up with one punch."Well that's over with" mummered Gohan as he flew out the school not noticing a figure looking at him,unfortinatly for Gohan ,Videl got curios of why it was taking so long for Gohan to use the bathroom if it was right across the hall and she heard no gun shots right away so while Mr.Hankey was under is desk crying about a dead Gohan,Videl went out in the hallway to look for him but was surprised to see all of Binladens guard knocked out and Binladen himself was knocked out and Mr.Chico was crying so Videl rushed outside in time to see a figure flying away and right then Videl knew that figure was Gohan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iv never had the chance to update....but today I was able to finish chapter 2 hurray  
  
pleaz R&R and tell me whatcha think ^_^ 


	3. Tuesday's Discovery's

Disclaimer: I got nothing -.-  
  
Authors note: sorri for not updating this story in a long time... the thing was that i was busy...........and grounded T.T  
  
but to the pple's that read my story alas chapter 3. ^^.......oh ye everyone already know's that Goku is Gohan father.  
  
Chapter 3:Tuesday's Discoverie's  
  
Gohan sat silently on a tree branch thinking of the recent actions that happened that day. His head ached from the thought of his gay gym teacher making out with a dangerous and horribly disgusting terrorist. Gohan also needed an excuse for not coming back to class. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had 2 hours until school finishes. Gohan jumped off the tree branch and started walking through the thick forest surronding his home. He stayed alert though, because he would never get to the light of day, if chi-chi caught him skiping school.He slightly felt Goten's ki from inside the small house.  
  
" Goten must be taking a nap" though Gohan as he coninued walking.   
  
All of a sudden, Gohan spotted a helecopter heading toward his house. At first he thought it was Bulma, but then he sensed a much stronger ki than Bulma's. It was Videl.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gohan thought as his mind raced to one conclusion.....He was so dead. His mom was going to find out about him missing school, and he would be grounded for god knows how long..  
  
(A.N Like me .)  
  
Gohan ran as fast as he could but was to late......Videl already got off the helecopter and was heading toward his home.  
  
Her finger was inches from the door bell. Gohan was panicking and waving his arms uncontrolably.  
  
Videl pressed the door bell.  
  
Gohan: O.O  
  
Chi-Chi: coming *opens door*  
  
Gohan:.  
  
Videl: hello..is Gohan home?  
  
Gohan:*.*  
  
Chi-chi: No, he's in school right now.  
  
Videl: No , he isn't  
  
Gohan:here it comes..-.-  
  
Chi-Chi:!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!....GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Goku came rushing to try to calm his wife but it was kinda late.....  
  
Chi-chi scream was heard all over the city-GOHAN!!!!  
  
..In all the forests- GOHAN!!!  
  
..repeating over and over in Gohans poor mind- GOHAN!!!  
  
Videl rubbed her ears . She was thankful that she wasn't deaf from this fiasco. Videl watched as chi-chi fell on her knees and started sobbing. "My son....my son is a dilinquent" said chi-chi as she wailed and put her hands to her face.  
  
"Now, now chi-chi....I bet Gohan has a good reason for not being in school"said Goku as an attempt to calm down his wife.  
  
"The last I saw of him was when he ran out of class and left" said Videl. She was amused by the way chi-chi overreacted about everything...it sorta reminded her of her father a bit.  
  
Chi- chi was still sobbing.  
  
"Was there any thing going wrong at your school....like a kidnapping.....or a bombing......or a little short arrogant man threatning to blow up the human race?" asked Goku politly.  
  
"Now, that you mention it ....there was something going on at our school"said Videl thinking back.  
  
"There was a man invading our school...is name was osaba...no...osaka....no that's not it..arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"  
  
"osama" said Goku swiftly.  
  
"Yes....that was his name...osama..something.....ladin  
  
"Bin ladin" replied Goku  
  
"Yup...Osama Bin Ladin....he's supposingly a dangerous terrorist ..or something  
  
"WHAT......OSAMA BIN LADIN WAS IN YOUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled chi-chi as she finally stopped crying  
  
"Yes" said Videl once again rubbing her ears.  
  
As chi-chi started talking,,,,,,Videl made comparisons between Gohan and his family.  
  
"Gohan looks a lot like his father.....but his mother's a maniac, shes very loud....now I feel bad for Gohan.......It's hard to imagine a person screaming at their son that loud....Gohan is also as polite as his father....but a little more down to earth.......and he's sorta cute.."thought Videl   
  
Videl's eyes became big as she found herself somewhat attracted to Gohan.........  
  
"Is something wrong dear" asked Chi-chi as she saw Videl's eye's growing big and an astonishingly huge amounts of "gasps" escaping her mouth.  
  
"No...I'm fine"said Videl as her hands began to tremble.  
  
"No, your not....come inside your going to catch a cold"said chi-chi as she grabbed Videl's trembeling hands.  
  
Gohan's house was nice.....it was small and humble perfect for a family of three.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask you.....What's your name??"  
  
"Videl...Videl Satan....."  
  
Chi-chi felt this strange serge of pain and laughter inside of her. Chi-chi was very familiar with a Hurcule Satan whom she didn't get along with to well, at the same time making comparisons of him and his daughter.  
  
"Videl is a very attractive young woman....Hurcule is a hairy gorilla. Videl must also be very popular with the gentlemen...since her father is the so-called savior of the earth....Attractive young woman+popularity+Fame+good hips=Gohan's future wife !!!!^^" thought Chi-chi as a huge grin spread about her face.  
  
Videl was also doing some thinking.  
  
"Gohan's mom isn't so phsyco afterall. she's a good host.....and very house warming.....  
  
All of a sudden a little boy appeared before Videl. He also had spiky hair and the cutest sleepy face in the planet.....  
  
"Who are you" asked the little boy regaining his energy.  
  
"My name is Videl, what's yours" asked Videl in a hushed tone as she lowered herself to reach his height.  
  
"That's Goten....he's Gohan's younger brother"explained Chi-chi  
  
"Oh........looks like this is a family of four then" thought Videl  
  
Gohan was still outside. He was outside in the cold waiting for Videl to leave. Gohan was no fortune teller but he could forsee his gravestone with the initials R.I.P on it.  
  
Videl was still inside, but now she was headin to the kitchen were chi-chi sat her down and was giving her food...really good food.  
  
"This is better than the food that they serve in that 5 star resturant"thought Videl as she ate the food that was being served to her.  
  
She saw the other 2 son members eat.   
  
  
  
"Now I know from whom Gohan inherited those eating Habits from" whispered Videl....loud enough for Goku to hear.  
  
"So my son like that in school too"said Goku with his grin.  
  
"Yes.....I kind of thought that it wasa strange habit of his" said Videl  
  
"No.....It's hederitary"said Goku with the Grin  
  
It took about 10 minutes for lunch to be over and Chi- chi was collecting all the dishes.  
  
Videl helped out seeing that she was a guest.  
  
Videl and Chi-chi started talking about stuff for about half an hour and then bid their good byes.  
  
Chi-chi brought Videl to the door and gave her a hug.  
  
Videl was shocked! She had never recieved a hug from anybody....except her mother and father.  
  
Although......she was treated very nice in Gohan's home and got to meet his mom...and the rest of his family...it was cool.  
  
She almost forgot to ask Chi-chi if she knew Gohan could fly, but she let it slip until next she visted the son residence.  
  
Gohan saw everything the hug and his life flash before his eyes.  
  
Videl got into her copter and flew away.  
  
Gohan waited about ten minutes until he would walk up to his house and ring the door bell.  
  
He pateintly waited for a few seconds until he heard his mothers cheery vioce answer"who is it"  
  
"It's me" Gohan said in a silent whisper.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!"said chi-chi as she threw the door open  
  
"hiya...mom" said Gohan with fear in his eyes.  
  
"So how was your day cutting" asked chi-chi.  
  
  
  
Gohan didnt answer but instead went on his knees and tryed to beg forgiveness.  
  
Chi-chi looked at her son then smirked.  
  
I'll forgive you only if Y-O-U A-S-K V-I-D-E-L O-N A D-A-T-E (you ask videl on a date)  
  
Gohan stomach started to hurt. Maybe it was because he had to ask Videl out..or maybe it was because he was really hungry.  
  
"Fine" said Gohan said as walked to his room and closed the door.  
  
-In his room-  
  
"How am I going to ask Videl on a date??...she'll think im nuts...Aw man....think... Gohan...think...I can't think right now...arghhhhh.......  
  
She's rejected all the guys that asked her out to this day......This is gonna be hard..."  
  
^____________________________________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
That was chapter 3 hoped you liked it ^^  
  
review box  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
